


I'm not a damn cat.

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Wolfboy!Sousuke, bottom makoto, possessive, wolf sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfboy!Sousuke does not like being called a cat. He likes it even less when his boyfriend comes home smelling like Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a damn cat.

When Makoto walks into the apartment, he is amused to find Sousuke laid out across the couch. The taller boy is on his side, a notebook fallen on the floor next to him with a textbook on the coffee table in front of him. Makoto sets down is bag then goes over and collects the school work off the floor. He closes the notebook then places it next to the text book before turning back to Sousuke. His relaxed with his wolf ears twitching slightly under his dark hair. Makoto can also see his tail sticking out above the sweat pants he’s wearing as he gently sits down on the edge of the couch besides him though there isn’t much room left.

                “Sousuke,” Makoto said softly, reaching over and he gently strokes Sousuke’s ear. It moves in response, perking up in the direction of the brunette. Sousuke lets out a mumbled groan as he wraps an arm around Makoto’s waist and buries his face into his side. Makoto chuckles, continuing to play with the soft fur of his ears. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

                “Mmm… I tried… it got boring without you…” Sousuke grumbled slowly looking up at him. His tail gave a few lazy wags as he dragged Makoto down next to him.

                “Sousuke!” Makoto protested but he didn’t exactly fight him as he got pulled into Sousuke’s arms. He was more amused as the taller boy curled up with him, pressing his face into Makoto’s shirt as he resumed stroking his hair and ears. They said like that for several minutes, Sousuke starting to drift back to sleep when Makoto let out a small giggle. He looked up at him curiously.

                “What?” He asked.

                “Nothing!” Makoto said quickly, though he was still laughing a little. “I just think it’s funny that sometimes you act a lot more like a cat” he commented and Sousuke frowned.

                “I’m not a cat!” he defended quickly, looking annoyed.

                “You act like it… at least a little bit” Makoto teased him and Sousuke shifted, propping himself up on his elbows so he was looking down at the brunette.

                “I do not!” He said, ears angling back and his brows slightly scrunched together.

                “Whatever you say” He replied with a chuckle, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

                “When did you get so sassy?” the wolfboy asked with a snort and Makoto laughed. He started to sit up but Sousuke quickly caught his waist again. “I didn’t say you could go yet.” He whined, pulling him back and pinned Makoto down on the couch.

                “Sousuke, come on, I have stuff to do.” Makoto complained but the raven haired boy would have none of it.

                “It’s a Friday, I’m more important that other things. Besides, you left me here alone for dinner. You owe me now.” Sousuke said, leaning in and he started kissing along Makoto’s jaw. The brunette tilted his head up a little, slightly flushed since he could hardly move his hands since Sousuke had pinned down his arms.

                “I’m sorry, Haru keeps bothering me about not spending as much time with him anymore.” Makoto replied and he felt Sousuke’s fangs start to nip at his neck.

                “You smell like him.” Sousuke growled lightly in between sucking on a spot right above his collarbone. He released Makoto’s arms and slipped a hand up underneath the dark grey shirt Makoto was wearing.

                “Sorry…” Makoto gasped lightly as his hand when up and started to lightly play with one of his nipples. Sousuke smirked, tugging his shirt up with his other hand, his claws threatening to just rip through it. Makoto quickly pulled it off, not wanting to ruin another piece of his clothing since Sousuke had “accidentally” torn through several of his things. With his chest exposed, Sousuke was quick to start teasing his other nipple, lapping and nipping at the nub while Makoto withered beneath him.

                “Sousuke…” the brunette moaned, his jeans getting tighter as Sousuke played with him.

                “I don’t like you smelling light him” Sousuke growled possessively, “You’re mine…” he added before grinding his hips down on Makoto’s, coaxing a loud moan from him.

                “ _Ahh_ … _!_ ” Makoto gasped as Sousuke’s hand went down to his jeans, undid them with one hand, and slid his hand directly into his boxers underneath.

                “Eager already?” Sousuke teased him, wearing a smirk on his face, but his tail was wagging in excitement behind him. He pushed down the brunette’s boxers enough to release his length, stroking him with a painfully slow pace in Makoto’s opinion.

                “I-Isn’t that what you wanted?” He panted, arching up into Sousuke’s hand. The wolfboy smiled, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock to make Makoto whine needily.

                “Yes, but what do you want…?” Sousuke asked, continuing his slow pace as he leaned back in and started making another dark mark on Makoto’s neck.

                “M-More!” Makoto begged, his hips jerking, trying to get more friction from Sousuke’s hand. “Please… _please_ Sousuke”

                “Well if you say it like that…” Sousuke purred, pulling his hand away just so he could tug down Makoto’s pant further. The brunette helped him, lifting his hips up then kicking them off. Before Sousuke could continue, Makoto grabbed the tank top he was wearing and pulled on it. He got the message and slipped it off as well, discarding it over with Makoto’s clothes. Sousuke leaned back in, kissing him hard. Makoto could feel the heat radiating off his skin as their chests pressed against each other. The taller boy pulled back, smiling at him as he got up off the couch, smirking when Makoto let out a whine from the loss of contact.

                “I’ll be right back” Sousuke promised him before vanishing into their bedroom. Makoto watched him, getting impatience just as he reappeared, holding a container of lube and was now also lacking pants, leaving him in just a pair of boxer-briefs.

                “You look so nice laid out on the couch for me…” Sousuke purred, tongue running over his lips as he moved back over Makoto. The brunette blushed brightly but didn’t have time to reply before Sousuke’s lips connected with his again while his hand wrapped back around his cock. Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders, tangling one of his hands in his hair when the wolfboy’s other hand started to gently press a lubed finger against his entrance. He groaned into the kiss as Sousuke’s finger slowly pushed inside him, being oddly careful for how possessive and rough Sousuke had been earlier.

                “You’re so perfect” Sousuke praised as he added another finger, scissoring them inside him. “That’s why I don’t want anyone else to steal you away from me…” he growled, curling his fingers deep inside him and Makoto nearly screamed out as he hit his prostate dead on.

                “N-No one is going to- _ah!_ -steal me Sousuke…” Makoto managed to whine out as Sousuke started to pick up the pace, sinking his fingers into him hard and fast.  The brunette could feel the warmth pooling in his gut, getting close to his limit. “I-I’m all yours” He promised, panting as Sousuke added a third digit inside him.

                “Good.” Sousuke hummed, biting down on Makoto’s shoulder as he pumped his length at the same time as his fingers teased his prostate. Makoto came undone underneath him, crying out as the stimulation became too much.

                “ _Sousuke_!” he called out as he came, spilling into Sousuke’s hand and splashing onto both of their chests. He slumped back into the couch, breathing hard as Sousuke withdrew his hands. Makoto looked up at him, blushing brightly as he watched Sousuke licking the cum off his hand. Teal eyes looked down at him, smiling as he finished cleaning his hand then lowered down and started licking the mess off of Makoto’s torso. “Sousuke…” Makoto whined softly, face fully flushed.

                “You taste good” Sousuke purred and Makoto’s cock twitched at the tone combined with his tongue dragging across his skin. “Besides… I’m not done with you yet.” The wolfboy told him and this time, Makoto didn’t have any complaints about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write some Bottom!Makoto <3 It was supposed to be just a drabble... then became 1300 words instead... whoops


End file.
